Cry Wolf
by DemonDragon666
Summary: Final story of my saga. Dean is overly upset about Skye's death, but after seeing her spirit gets right back into a hunt. A little girl named Cindy is the victim of a werewolf attack and leads the brothers to the wolf with help from someone close to Dean.
1. Silent Tears

**Episode 5: Cry Wolf**

Dean stared out the window into the darkness that was the night. The twinkling stars shone above him as he thought deeply about everything that had happened. He leaned his forearm up against the transparent glass. Moisture collected in his eyes. He wanted so badly to cry, but it wasn't in his nature, and he couldn't in front of his little brother. He had to be brave for Sam. The footsteps of young Sam Winchester walked forward next to Dean.

"Dean, I understand that you're upset, but you have got to get over her. Skye died to save you so that you could move on and help others…"

"Sam, please. Don't mention her. Don't mention Skye, don't mention dad… and don't mention mom. Just, please."

Sam stood there questioning everything about Dean. He didn't know how to talk to him without offending him.

"Dean, what's all this about? It's more than Skye's death, isn't it?"

"Sam… what did I just say?"

"I know, but I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

Sam thought about what to say next. Ever since Skye had told Dean everything about her lies to him, Sam felt a little guilty that he hadn't confessed to him as well. It was bothering him that he had kissed Skye and not let Dean know. After all, Dean and Skye were dating, in a way.

"I have to tell you something. It's important."

"If it's about Skye, I don't want to hear it."

"Well too bad! You have to hear it. It's been killing me that I haven't told you sooner."

Dean looked at Sam with anger in his eyes.

"So you're going to tell me that you lied to me too? What is this? Pick on Dean week? I mean, first Skye gets kidnapped by demons, which you let her leave to begin with, she gets beaten to Hell, I rescue her and find out she has a chance of dying because she lost her powers, she leaves again, thanks to you, we save her from a burning building, my car gets shot at by a shape-shifter, and I had to fix that all by myself thank you very much, and then the only girl I've ever cared about dies literally in my arms and you tell me you have an important secret you've kept from me all this time", Dean snapped.

"Dean, I'm sorry, alright. Can I just tell you what it is?"

Dean turned back to the window, the same position he was in before. He didn't say anything else to Sam.

"Alright. I know this is a bad time, but when me and Skye were up on the roof of that motel, and we said we were just talking… I, um… it was more than that. I kissed her, Dean. I guess I have feelings for her that I didn't know I had. The reason she told you nothing happened was because she didn't want to hurt you, and neither do I. She loved you, Dean. She never felt much for me, but she loved you. Listen, I'm sorry anything happened, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

Dean turned his head, momentarily to look at Sam. He held a blank expression. He mainly just wanted to see if Sam was truly feeling guilty. He was. Dean stared with the same expression out the window again. The same still scene was pasted on the glass.

"Well? Say something."

Dean said nothing.

"Dean, come on, this has got to hurt you. Tell me something, anything about what you're feeling. Maybe I can help you."

He was still silent and motionless.

"Dean, hell, say anything!"

There was a slight pause. Dean's voice broke the silence.

"Shut the door on your way out."

"Excuse me?"

Dean turned around again.

"Take my car and go. Go anywhere. I just need some time to think."

"I'm not leaving you like this. Not in this state."

"Fine."

Dean grabbed his brown leather jacket from the chair and slammed the door behind him. Sam watched through the same slab of glass Dean had as he watched his older brother march to the newly repaired Impala and zoom out onto the open road.

Dean drove madly behind the wheel of the classic police-like car that he cared for, being one of his last possessions his father had given him. He kept the blank yet serious expression on his face and an intense grip on the steering wheel. His thoughts clouded his mind. He was now unaware of his surroundings. For Dean, this was a first. He was breaking inside. From John's sudden and unexplained death to Skye's heart-wrenching sacrifice, he no longer felt the will to keep going.

Although he now stared out onto the dark dirt road, he wasn't seeing it. A slender brown animal shot out of the trees on the right side of the road. It stared back at Dean with doe eyes gleaming in the headlights. He slammed on the brakes so suddenly that the tires swerved crazily. Instead of Dean being in control of the Impala, it was in control of him. The car spun to a stop, screeching on the black tar road. When it came to a halt the car was only feet from the frightened animal and now sat on an angle from the straight, winding road. The deer galloped away into the dense forest of trees.

Dean sat in his seat, also frightened that he could have killed a harmless creature due to his absent mind. His stubbornness could cost others their lives. When he was sad or hurt, he always took it out in anger. He always took it out on his prey when hunting. Sam had told him often to deal with pain in other ways, but for Dean, it was a lot harder that it seemed. He lied back in his seat. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Why is this happening to me? Why can't I deal with this? I've put up with more than this. Mom died twenty-three years ago, and I still can't get over it. Why? Why is it such a hard thing to do? Why can't I face the fact that she's gone? There was nothing I could have done at the time anyway. And dad and Skye too? I mean, dad, come on, the guy was an ass! He never did what we wanted. He never cared about what we wanted. Everything he did was to kill that son of a bitch demon. He always barked orders at us and expected us to follow, no matter what. 'Act first. Ask questions later.' I hated that about him. And the Colt… why did he give up the Colt? The one advantage we had against the demon was that gun, and now it's gone. What the hell was he thinking just handing over the Colt to the enemy, the thing that killed mom and ruined our lives? And why did he kill himself to save me? It's not like I'm a better hunter than him. You know, I've had so many near death experiences and in each one I've had to watch someone die in my place. Why couldn't I just die and be done with it? I know. I have to save people. 'Saving people, hunting things. The family business.' Well screw the family business! I don't want anything to do with it! I want a home, a family, and a real life! And I want Skye. Man, I love her. Why did she have to go? I was supposed to die, not her. Never her. She could still be here right now. She could still be breathing. She was the one that couldn't die. God, I hate irony!"

He opened the car door and walked out into the middle of the road. He looked up to the dark, cloudy sky and screamed,

"It's all your fault! You made all this happen! If it weren't for you I'd still have a family, a girlfriend, and a decent friggin' life! Why are you doing this to me? Why can't I be happy? Why can't have one good thing in my life?"

His voice lowered in volume and became more normal.

"You know what? This is stupid. I don't believe in God. There is no God. There can't be a God. If there was I wouldn't be living in this Hell."

He shouted back at the clouds.

"You hear that? I don't believe in you! You're not real! And if you are, you do a real crappy job of making the world peaceful and happy, or whatever the hell they teach people in church!"

He paced around in a circular pattern like a panther caged in a zoo. He wanted rid of this feeling of depression. But most of all, he wanted his loved ones back. Dean dropped to his knees. His hands clutched together and propped up his head as they leaned against his forehead. He slouched over the ground letting his upper body fall closer and closer toward it. His eyes brimmed with tears.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the pure gold wedding ring that he kept as a memory of Skye. It bothered him that he didn't know the story behind the ring: how she got it; who gave it to her, and why she kept it all this time. Nevertheless, he kept it with him at all times to remind him of her beauty and sparkling personality. He drew back his fingers to stare at the souvenir in his palm. Memories came back to him.

"Skye… I wish you were here. I wish I could see you just one last time. I miss you."

As Dean stared at the shiny object he noticed movement beside him. He saw a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was. The smooth, pale face of the girl from his dreams stood before him. She gently guided the other hand across his roughly shaven jaw. He glared at her in awe.

"Skye?"

She smiled at him sweetly.

"It's okay, Dean. Don't be sad. I'm all right. Look after Sam and keep hunting. I'll watch over you. I'll always be there for you. I'll always be by your side. Don't worry."

She leaned in toward him in attempt to give him a kiss. Dean closed his eyes. He didn't feel her touch. He popped open one eye, then the other. She was gone. Dean looked around him. He was still kneeling down on the hard gravelly ground. All he saw was the empty road and the breezy trees. He didn't understand. How was it possible for him to have seen her? She was dead. Though he knew the answer, he still looked for another way to explain it.

He got up from his spot and got back into his car. Putting away Skye's ring, he started up the motor of the Impala. He looked out at the place he had just sat, wishing she would come back again. She didn't. He turned around the black metallic car and raced back to the motel, the long way back.


	2. Cindy's Nightmare

**Chapter 2**

"Cindy, it's time for bed, sweetie."

A small six-year-old girl with long blonde hair and pink polka-dotted pyjamas sat at her dresser table brushing her doll's brunette locks.

"But, mommy, I want to stay up longer."

"Well, I'm sure you do, but it's past your bed time. Come on. I'll read you a story."

At the thought of a bedtime story, Cindy ran excitedly to her tiny bed with frilly-laced sheets and climbed onto the mattress. Her mother with shoulder length chestnut hair sat herself down on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheets over her daughter.

"How about _Little Red Riding Hood_?"

"Yeah!"

Her mother gave a jolly giggle and reached for the book on the shelf next to the bed.

"Okay."

She opened the cover of the picture book and read aloud.

"_Once upon a time there lived a little girl named Little Red Riding Hood. She loved to visit her granny on the other side of the woods and bring her delicious treats. So, one day, she put together a basket of goodies filled with cookies, cakes and muffins._"

"I like muffins", Cindy commented.

"Me too. Anyway, _Little Red gathered her basket and set off into the woods to go see her granny. Meanwhile, a great big wolf with huge claws and huge eyes and great big teeth was hungry. He saw Little Red and wanted her goodies, but most of all, he wanted to eat Little Red!_"

"Oh no!"

Cindy pulled the covers up to her chin with fright. Her mother smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, Cindy. The big bad wolf doesn't eat her, remember?"

"I know. But he scares me."

Cindy's mother stroked her silky blonde hair.

"Don't worry. Wolves are just like big dogs, and you like dogs, don't you?"

"Yes", she said in a muffled voice covered by her bed sheets.

"Then there you go. Besides, wolves don't eat people. Unless you try to hurt them, they won't hurt you."

Cindy pulled down the covers to show her change in feeling toward the discussed creatures.

"Hey, Katherine? Can you come down here for a moment? I think we have those damned raccoons in the backyard again", called the voice of Cindy's father.

"Oh dear."

She turned back to her young daughter.

"Cindy, can you stay here for a minute? Your father needs some help outside. I'll be right back. So just sit here and I'll finish the story when I come back."

She put down the storybook and exited the room. Cindy picked up the collection of bound pages and leafed through the illustrations. She paid close attention to the details of the pictures containing the big bad wolf. It seemed she was interested in what she feared the most. She heard the echoes of her mother's footsteps fade as they stepped off the hardwood stairs. It was silent for a few minutes. Cindy continued flipping through the pages of her story. Then came a disturbing rumble.

The side table near Cindy's bed began to shake, making the lamp that sat on it quiver. It wobbled again. The light it created shuddered with the movement. Cindy looked up from her reading. It shook again and again with only a pause in between each thud. It reminded her of the stomping of a dinosaur, and she would have believed that were true when she heard her mother's screams.

The thumping stopped, but a new movement occurred. It sounded like crashing, banging, bumping. Some kind of attack was going on downstairs. Cindy hid under the covers with only her eyes and the top of her head showing.

"Cindy", her mother screamed in distress.

She shrieked again. Then her noises ended. The floors no longer shook. The fight was over.

"Mommy?"

The house was silent. She climbed out of her bed and slowly and unsurely made her way to the top of the stairwell.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

No one answered her. Clinging to the bars of the railing, she stumbled slowly down the steps. Although she was terrified, her curiosity had a stronger hold over her.

"Mommy?"

She spoke in short, fearful breaths. Her bare feet tapped against the mahogany wood floors as she stepped across it. Slowly but carefully she reached the carpeted floor and walked into the living room. The cream carpets were stained with red drops of blood. Darker and larger puddles appeared around her. They trailed on to the next room. She followed the red trail hoping to find an answer as to where her parents had gone.

"Mommy", she called again.

Still no one answered. Finally she stopped at the doorway to the family room. Before her was a fireplace whose flames had been smothered, an open door to the backyard that was large and open spaced and a barn full of squawking animals who had also heard the racket, and Cindy's parents, or what was left of them. Her parents' bodies were spread out in bloody chunks of fat and bone. No meat remained on them. It was as if a bloodthirsty creature or an animal had mauled them to bits.

Cindy began to weep, slightly understanding the situation. She looked out onto the night fields in her country backyard. The full moon sat above the wooden barn. In the light of the white moon she saw a black shadow. It sat up into the position of a begging dog and resembled a dog with its large ears, snout and tail. It howled at the moon. Its triumphant canine song drifted off into the distance. Cindy quivered with fear. The dog-like shadow turned its head toward her growled deeply. Cindy whimpered and stepped back. The black figure leapt out into the moonlight and disappeared from sight. Cindy sat there, alone, with no family, and no will to ever sleep again with the terrifying image of the big bad wolf haunting her dreams.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- So, good? I loved this chapter. It reminded me of something you'd see in a horror movie (well, the ones I watch, anyway). I hope you enjoyed it. But I promise the next chapter includes our fav boys, 'cause you know it isn't good until they're in it. Am I right? Please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions! _


	3. A Brother?

**Chapter 3 **

Sam and Dean, dressed in slimming black suits with white shirts and silk black ties, walked confidently down the long hallway of the orphan's shelter. They had been let in by showing the lady at the front desk their badges stating that they were with the insurance company. They also told her that they needed to check up on Cindy Wilson and ask her some questions for their investigation. Sam looked at his older brother. Dean seemed quite happy considering everything that had happened. When Dean had returned from his drive, he had only said that he was feeling better and found a job for them.

"You seem… happy."

Dean smiled cheerfully and nodded.

"Damn right. I feel like a whole new man. All that crap that was bugging me before is out the window and in the garbage truck on its way to the city dump. No longer my problem. Yes, sir."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. That drive must have cured you in more ways than one, huh?"

"You know my baby's special."

"Yeah, but who knew it was a psychiatrist too."

"You kidding? Those guys do nothing but sit there saying, 'yes, I see, uh-huh, and how do you feel about that'", Dean said mockingly as he impersonated a psychiatrist by holding an imaginary clip board and a fist propping up his chin in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, maybe. But with the things we tell people about what we do, sometimes they think we need to see one, badly."

"Ha! We don't need to see one of those goons! We're as normal as anyone else around here is."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Dean? Do you see anyone else in here pretending to be insurance company employees to talk to a child in kindergarten about what kind of bloodthirsty animal chowed down on her parents?"

"Okay, I see your point."

They stopped before a tall, slender woman with pony-tailed strawberry-blonde hair. She was crouched down to the level of a young boy. He had mushroom cut hair that hung in his eyes. She spoke to him softly in a very nurturing tone. He nodded shyly after she had finished speaking. She brushed away the hairs covering his face to see his gray-blue eyes.

"Thank you, Amy", he said in a squeaky pitch, as his voice hadn't broken due to his age.

He ran back to the next room where a couple of boys were playing with toy cars and a few more throwing paper airplanes. The woman stood up and turned around to where Sam and Dean were standing.

"Hello. May I help you", she asked while flattening out her denim knee-length skirt.

Sam answered.

"Uh, we're with the insurance company. We've been sent to ask Cindy Wilson a couple of questions, if that's not too much trouble."

"We were told that Amy Simmons would show us to her", Dean finished.

"Well, you've found the right girl. I'm Amy Simmons."

She reached out a hand. Sam took her hand and firmly shook it.

"Sam", he introduced.

Then she gripped Dean's hand and politely shook it.

"Dean", he announced himself, putting on his Winchester charm.

"Sam, Dean, welcome. Cindy Wilson is still in her room like she's been all week. Ever since she got here she's been quiet and, frankly, shaken. Though I would be too if I were in her situation. I mean, her poor parents."

They started walking up the hallway toward Cindy's room. All around them children of all ages were running about and playing in their rooms. The three had to maneuver their path around the excited younglings.

"Amy, what exactly happened to her parents?"

Amy looked at Sam.

"It was vicious. Their murders still get to me. The police said that they're neighbors had experienced some sheep slaughters. They think it was a wolf or something. They were worried about the Wilson's farm and went to check up on them and warn them about it before it happened to their flock too. When they got there, Daniel and Katherine Wilson were in pieces! Cindy was the only one left alive. They said she was hiding in the corner of the living room under a blanket. She was so scared they assumed she saw what the thing was that killed them, but she said she just found them like that."

Dean nodded, taking in the information.

"Wow. What a horror show."

"You're telling me", Amy commented back.

"Do you have any idea what killed them", Sam asked.

"No. I don't have a clue. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were eaten alive by a wild animal, the thing that killed the neighbor's sheep."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks of understanding as they stopped in front of the door to Cindy's room.

"Well, here's her room. Call me if you need anything."

"We will."

With those last words, Amy walked off further down the hall to attend to other children in need of her assistance. As they entered the room Sam looked at Dean with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You didn't even try to get her phone number. Dean, have you lost your touch?"

"You kidding? This face could never lose its touch. She just wasn't my type."

"I thought every girl was your type."

"Though true, we have work that has to be done."

They continued into the room toward a plain single bed by the barred window. On the bed sat a small girl with dead-straight blonde hair. Her feet dangled off the bed and swung back and forth, unable to touch the floor. In her hand was a paperback picture book. Her head was down and she didn't even acknowledge them as they crouched down in front of her.

"Hi, Cindy. I'm Sam and this is Dean."

He pointed to Dean sitting next to him.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay."

Cindy lifted her head to view the men staring down at her. Her pale green eyes quivered with fear, yet she seemed quite controlled and calm. After examining the two, she bowed again and gripped her book tighter with both hands.

"I don't like questions. Policemans have asked me lots about mommy and daddy. I don't like policemans anymore."

Dean tried a different approach.

"Hey, what're you reading?"

She showed them the cover of the book.

"_Little Red Riding Hood_."

"Oh, I love that story. My favourite character's the big bad wolf."

"I don't like the wolf. He ate mommy and daddy."

Sam and Dean glared at her with shock.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why would you think that", Sam asked with concern.

She put down the book on the bed by her flat pillow.

"I saw him in the backyard by the barn. He howled at the moon and ran away."

"How do you know he wasn't just there after they died?"

"Because! Mommy read me the story before! She always reads it to me! The wolf wanted to eat Little Red and he wants to eat me too! He looked at me with big eyes, big teeth, big ears, and big claws like he did to Little Red! I hid in my room so he couldn't find me. Mommy said that wolfs don't eat people unless people hurted the wolf, and mommy and daddy tried to hide me!"

The Winchesters sighed a breath of understanding and worry for the little girl.

"Thank you, Cindy, and don't worry. It's going to be okay. The wolf won't hurt you while you're here."

They stood up and readied to leave.

"Wait!"

They turned their attention back to the little girl.

"What is it Cindy?"

She reached out the book to Sam.

"I want you to give this to my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. Jake. He went to collage. Tell him what happened and give him this."

She opened her arms and hugged Sam around the waist, the highest place she could reach. Sam smiled and softly patted her on the head. He took her story book as she pulled away from him.

"I will."

She sat back on the bed and continued staring at her feet swinging back and forth to touch the floor. The brothers walked back to Amy who was now waiting by the door for their update.

"So? Did she say anything? I know she gave the police a rough time."

"Yeah. She's a nice kid. Amy, do you know anything about her brother Jake", Sam answered back with a question.

"A brother? I didn't know she had a brother."

"She said he went off to collage."

"Daniel and Katherine never had a second child. Cindy was their first child, according to her file, anyway."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances yet again.

"We'll look into it."

Amy smiled back at them and watched them as they headed back down the hallway to their car waiting outside.


	4. Putting Things into Place

**Chapter 4**

"This doesn't make sense."

It was dark now and the brothers had snuck into the orphan's shelter to look for a file. Sam held up the flashlight while Dean rummaged through the papers.

"Yeah, well, what part of our job does make sense anyway", Dean questioned

"Yeah, I know. Tell me though, how could she have said she had a brother when she really didn't?"

"Maybe the kid's a nut."

Sam gave Dean an offended look.

"Or not. Maybe there was another child and he died so the parents said he went off to collage because they didn't know how to tell the little girl."

Sam shook his head.

"Dean, who on earth would do that?"

"I don't know."

He continued his search through the filing cabinet. Finally he pulled out a file folder with the name Wilson, Cindy Louise printed across it. Her file was larger than most of them, mainly because of the police records that had been placed amongst the papers from her parents' open case.

"Let's find out if there really is a brother or not."

Just as Dean grabbed the sheet of paper they were searching for, the paper that held the truth, Sam caught the echoes of a faint sound.

"Dean, wait."

The sound grew louder as did the echoes. They could now understand what the noise was. Footsteps clacked down the hollow halls. They realised by this discovery that it was indeed time to go. With the flimsy sheet in hand, Dean, along with Sam snuck silently and unnoticed out of the office and out of the unlocked front door.

The glimmering black Impala perched in the deserted parking lot of the orphan's shelter. The two opened its doors and sat themselves comfortably in the leather-upholstered seats of the fine automobile. They each took deep breaths of both relief and nervousness, wondering about the piece of paper in Dean's grasp.

"Sam, why do we even care whether Cindy has a brother or not? Shouldn't we be trying to figure out what her parents' killer was? It seems like that would be the more important thing, wouldn't it?"

"Well, a brother could lead to other options for their killer. He could have a role to play in their death, if she has one. Now, just read the paper."

Dean lifted the sheet in attempt to read the page before him, but just as Sam prepared for the answer, Dean changed his mind and asked another question.

"By the way, she said a wolf killed her parents. Do you think it could be a werewolf, a black dog, or even a hellhound?"

Sam sighed. He just wanted to hear if a brother existed or not.

"I don't know. Can you just read the…"

"In a minute. What do you think?"

Again, Sam heaved a sigh, showing his annoyance with Dean.

"Okay. Uh… a hellhound wouldn't be a possibility because only the victims can see them, and she obviously wasn't the victim since she's still alive. Black dog, maybe. Werewolf, the lunar cycle's right. Man, I don't know. If you read the sheet we might get a better idea of what kind of kid Cindy is and who we're dealing with, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Dean's glance turned back to the crisp white page in his hands. His mossy green eyes motioned back and forth across the length of the lines of black ink. His raised eyebrows and curled lip signified to Sam that he was surprised with what he read.

"Huh. So there is a brother. Well, it's a half brother, anyway… I think. Apparently Cindy's mother had another child before her but with another man, not her father. He took his father's name, Jake Downey. And… oh, this is interesting."

Sam was curious. He tried to lean in and take a look at the fancy font, but Dean pulled away and began his explanation.

"He lives on the other side of town, his father died on his eighteenth birthday, his mother has yet to see him since his birth, and there was a man slaughter case open on his father's death. And guess what? The death description sounds exactly like how Cindy's parents died. Nothing coincidental about that", Dean stated sarcastically.

"So, wait a minute. If Cindy's mother has never seen her son since his birth, how would Jake and Cindy have met before?"

"You know, I think there's something weird about this kid."

"I think you're right", Sam agreed.

A rap on the window startled the Winchesters. They turned toward Dean's side door to see who it was. A frightened Amy waited outside the Impala. Dean rolled the glass shield.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Listen. I don't know why you're here this late. I don't know why I just watched you sneak into our filing room and steal a government document, but I need your help anyway."

She wore a look of distress and anxiety. She even shivered slightly. It was hard to tell whether she shook because of her nerves or because the chilling air was finally getting to her.

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Cindy's gone missing", she said almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with us", Dean questioned harshly to the young woman.

She reached into her waistcoat and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that looked as if it had been torn out of a notebook. Large, bold letters were written across it in a slanted fashion in blue crayon, as if a child wrote it. She handed it to Dean who snatched it from her and scanned through the letter.

"I went to do my midnight check on all of the kids and this was in her place. It said that you would know what to do. Well, it said Sam and Dean, and you two were the only Sam and Dean that I knew."

Dean read the note again, but this time out loud.

"_dear amy, i'm sorry i had to leave you, but it Was a matter of life and death. i don't knOw where i'm going, but please don't try to find me. if you need help, sam and dean wiLl help you. they know everything you need to know. don't worry For me. i will Be fine. i will be bAck eventually. I just need to know the Truth. truly yours, cindy wilson."_

They all paused to think over the little girl's letter

"How could a six year old write something like that? Some of those words are beyond her years."

Dean looked carefully at the girl's calligraphy.

"I think she knows some more tricks that are beyond her years."

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder.

"What is it?"

Dean searched his mind for the right word way to explain it.

"It's a code. Her letter is a code."

Amy stretched her head into the car to see.

"What?"

"A letter code. Notice only a few letters are capitalized, but not even the first letters of sentences or names have capitals? She's trying to tell us something. She's spelling something out to us."

Sam grabbed the note from Dean. He read the note a few more times to make sure his brother was right. Meanwhile, Dean opened his glove box and rummaged through the objects until he came across a pen and a piece of scrap paper. He scribbled a bit with the pen on the top corner to make sure it worked. The writing utensil squirted out blue ink wherever it touched the page.

"Read out the capitals to me", Dean told Sam.

Sam stared quizzically at Cindy's letter.

"Um, okay. W… O… um, L… F… B… A… uh, I… and T. I think that's all."

Dean scratched each letter given onto his sheet of paper. When he finished, they all glared at his writing. At first it looked like nothing. Then Dean had an idea.

"Separate the 'F' and the 'B' and what do you get?"

"Wolf bait", they said simultaneously.

"Wolf bait? What's that supposed to mean", Amy questioned in an exasperated tone.

Sam suddenly knew what everything meant.

"It's a werewolf, Dean. She knows who her parents' killer is and is going after it. She referred to it as a wolf because it is, technically. The moon cycle is right and they shred their victims in search of meat. It's the only thing it could be, Dean!"

"Okay, but who is it? We have no evidence, no clues, nothing! We have nothing, Sam!"

"The brother Jake. When she gave me the book that was her clue. The hug was her last goodbye. She's going to lure the werewolf out of hiding."

"But why?"

Sam thought over Dean's question. He honestly hadn't thought of that. He didn't know. Amy was getting more and more confused by every word said by the men.

"You guys, what on Earth are you talking about? Werewolves, brother Jake, last goodbye? What's going on? What's going to happen to Cindy?"

They didn't know how to explain it to her. So they started off how they normally did.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What?"

Amy scrunched up her face at their question. Again, another non-believer.

"Okay, we don't have much time to explain, but spirits, demons, uh vampires, and in this case werewolves are real. We hunt them. That's our job, not insurance. That stuff's bull."

She stared at them, completely speechless.

"Anyway", Sam continued Dean's explanation that he wasn't doing very well with.

"Cindy told us that she saw what looked like a wolf kill her parents. We think it's a werewolf. She also mentioned her brother Jake, which we found out was Katherine's first child that she had with another man that she never married. Jake's father was murdered the same way Cindy's parents were killed. We figure he has to be the werewolf because he's the only connection between the victims."

Amy continued her statue act.

"The letter she left behind suggests that she went after him to stop him from turning tonight, or so we think."

Amy finally engaged in the conversation.

"So then why does she want to stop him?"

Amy looked over at Sam. Dean turned his head to Sam with a curious expression.

"Yeah, Sam. You still haven't answered some of our questions. Why is she luring out the werewolf? Why is she suddenly taking an interest in her brother after all of these years? Why did she tell Amy to come to us? How did she even know anything about us?"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas", Sam complained feeling pressured to have all the answers.

"Well that's not my job. You're the collage boy."

"You're still playing on that?"

"I'll play on it as long as I have to. I'm the bad cop and you're the good cop."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I'm the one that comes to the rescue with a both guns blazing kind of thing, and you're the good little boy that sits quietly and does his homework."

"Well why can't I be the bad cop?"

"Because I'm more fun and you're a pansy."

"Hey!"

Amy was getting angry at the fact that they didn't seem to take any of this serious matter seriously.

"Can you guys just answer the questions you need to so that you can go find Cindy, please? Don't forget, she's only six years old!"

"Okay, okay! Sam?"

Sam thought hard about the questions at hand. Nothing came to him. He shook his head with a shrug.

"I don't know. Why don't we just go to Jake's apartment and we'll sort all of this out when we find Cindy. But we'd better hurry. The moon's almost out."

They looked up. The full-bellied moon was slowly coming up, but a thick gray cloud obscured it from their vision.

"Alright, let's go to this address and see what we can find."

Dean pointed to the document they had illegally taken from the orphan's shelter. Amy glared angrily at Dean. She placed an open hand out to him suggesting that she wanted it back. Dean smiled guiltily. He gave a fake laugh and handed her the page. He started up the Impala. Amy still stood outside the car waiting for their instructions.

"Okay, Amy, you stay here and watch the kids. We'll do everything we can to save Cindy."

Amy nodded, a little more comforted, but still overly worried for the child. She stepped back to allow the car to gently roll back out of its parking space. The wheels swerved to the side and turned the black metallic car around. It drove out onto the road and out of sight into the darkness.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- I am soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but my life has been so busy. I've also been writing two other stories at the same time as posting this. I have a short story for school that I might post when it's finished and handed back. Then there's my awesome Supernatural- Ghost Rider crossover that I'm really looking forward to putting on here. My only problem is the ending. It has to work perfectly or I am totally screwed! So I will try my best to update this one quicker. See ya! _


	5. Thinking about the Past

**Chapter 5**

"Hello?"

Sam and Dean entered the small apartment room with flashlights and guns loaded with silver bullets at the ready. They still weren't quite sure what to expect.

"Hello", Dean called again.

The room was empty and dark. The light bulbs on the ceiling had been shattered. Tables and other furniture had been flipped over. Fragile items had been broken, and food from the refrigerator and cupboards had been thrown around the place. Scratch marks were engraved into the chalky walls, making it seem like a wild animal had lived there. The room was an utter mess. No one was present in the room but them.

"Great! We missed them! Now what do we do?"

Dean dropped his weapon down by his side. Sam continued to search the place for clues as to which way Jake went. He wandered into the main room aside from the kitchen. There on the ledge of an open window was a piece of bloodstained paper. Sam picked it up with care. It was written in Cindy's hand and again with blue crayon.

"Dean!"

The oldest Winchester came to Sam's side. He looked over Sam's shoulder and they both read the note.

"_dear sam and dean, tHanks for coming to find me. i knew you wOuld. as you can see, jake is not here and neither aM i. this note is for your Eyes only. show it to no one. yours truly, cindy wilson."_

They didn't need to write it down this time. They both knew the word Cindy was spelling out.

"Home. She's gone home. Why would she lead the werewolf back to her old house?"

"I don't know. This kid's a big enough freak as it is. I don't get a single thing she's done so far. Maybe if we get there she'll finally tell us what the hell she's doing to us. I mean; does she know that she's taking us on a wild goose chase? You watch; we'll end up at Chucky Cheese next", Dean exaggerated with frustration that they haven't killed anything yet.

Dean started to walk out the front door when Sam stopped him.

"Dean, wait."

Dean turned to face his little brother.

"What?"

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Dean, how can you be like this?"

"Be like what?"

"Like this, all happy and normal, especially after what's happened. How can you have been so depressed and distraught and then suddenly fine, like nothing's wrong?"

"That's 'cause nothing is wrong, Sam. I'm fine. I feel great."

"How can you say that? Skye is dead!"

"Sam, don't bring that up again…"

"I have to, Dean. It's the only way we're going to get through this. You need to tell me what's going on, how you're feeling. It's the only way I can help you."

"Help me? Do I look like I need your help? Because if you ask me, you're the one that needs help", Dean blurted out.

Sam stared oddly at Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. You're quiet, and more than usual, you won't leave my side, you're insecure, you're always bringing up Skye and how much she meant to me, which is probably a way to get me to talk about her more…"

"Wait, what?"

"You keep trying to be Mr. Peacemaker, Mr. I-can-help-you, but really you're the one that's hurting and you want to make me feel bad so that you don't have to be lonely."

"Dean, that's not true…"

"Oh, isn't it, Sam? I know how you really felt about her. I know how much you wanted her. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I saw how you looked at her. You were just jealous that she wanted me and not you…"

"Dean…"

"You were going to try and win her over, but in the end, she gave up. She couldn't go on anymore. You felt so badly about her death that you wanted to take it out on me. Sam, I know what's going on and I'm sorry you feel this way, but getting angry and mourning over her death isn't going to bring her back. It's not going to change anything."

They were quiet for a moment to let Dean's words sink in. Sam still couldn't believe Dean was even saying any of these things about the girl he once loved.

"Dean, how can you say any of this about her? You loved her too, didn't you?"

Dean turned to his side, avoiding Sam's stare. He ran a smooth palm down his jaw covered in stubble and bowed his head.

"Yeah, I loved her. I loved her a lot. More than you'd know. I'd give anything to bring her back, but I have to face the truth. She's gone. She's moved on. So we have to as well."

Dean watched for Sam's reaction. He stayed silent. Finally he spoke, but he never once looked at his brother.

"You're right. She's gone and I can't do anything about it. Neither of us can."

They stood uncomfortably in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm sorry", Sam stated.

"For what?"

"I wasn't trying to steal Skye from you. I just… I was being selfish. When I was around her I felt like a new person. I really liked her, I mean, she was sweet, she cared about both of us, she was a good hunter, and tough… and man, was she beautiful."

Dean grinned, thinking about her as Sam described her.

"Yeah, she was. She was a damn good kisser too."

Sam laughed under his breath.

"You're telling me."

The tow brothers stared blankly into space, both thinking of Skye and what she was like when she was alive and well. Dean blinked out of thought and cleared his throat, getting Sam out of his trance also.

"We'd better get going. That hairy son of a bitch is probably with Cindy now, and I'm scared what Amy will do to us if we don't get her back like we promised."

Sam followed Dean out the door, stepping over the upturned furniture.


	6. The Big Bad Wolf Strikes Again

**Chapter 6**

Cindy walked through the living room of her old house that she lived in only weeks ago. She carried a pad of paper and a blue crayon in her small hands. The carpet she stood on was still stained with thick pools of blood that once belonged to her parents. The memories of that tragic day were fresh in her mind. Her mother screaming Cindy's name, the shuffling of furniture, the rumbling of the floors, the dead silence that followed, and Cindy's painful tears.

These memories made her want to cry again. She missed her parents, but knew she could never see them again. It was quiet. The ticking of the old grandfather clock was the only sound Cindy could hear in the empty house. She knelt down to the floor and dropped her crayon and paper.

"Now what do I do", she asked.

A tall, dark haired woman bent down next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Now you hide. There's nothing more you can do but wait for your brother to come. But when you see him, don't cry. He may look a bit scary at first because he isn't feeling well. He might look a bit like a dog or a wolf, but just stay calm. I'll be with you the whole time, but I can't help you. No one can see me, so try not to talk to me unless you have to."

Cindy nodded.

"I'll try."

"'At a girl. Now stay here until he comes and is back as you remember him."

Cindy reached out her arms. The woman put her own arms around the little girl and stroked her silky blonde hair.

"Good luck."

Cindy backed away from her friend. The woman waved with her black-gloved hand. Cindy waved back. The woman gave her a gentle smile and disappeared in thin air. Cindy picked up her notebook and writing utensil and placed them out of the way on the staircase; the one she had walked down to find her dead parents. The dinning room table was still intact and upright with all four chairs seated around it. Because of the darkness from the chairs' closeness, Cindy found that it was the perfect hiding place for her.

She crawled under the table and looked out between the legs of one of the chairs. She was able to see everything from the front door to the open back door to the barn and the fields. Wherever Jake came in, she would be able to keep a close eye on him until he transformed back. She sat there patiently and quietly for a few minutes, waiting for her brother to come in through one of the entrances. The ticking from the clock was driving her mad. She wanted something, anything to break the silence. Surely enough, she heard scratching at the front door. She wanted to go open it, but decided to take her friend's advice and stayed put. The scratching grew heavier and louder. She was now frightened of whatever could possibly be on the other side of the door.

The wood of the door closest to the knob began to splinter. The creature on the other side obviously wanted to pick the lock but couldn't seem to manage. Cindy could now see great sharp claws scratching through the lock. Fur poked its way through the hole made in the door showing its attachment to the claws. Finally the door burst open. A furry blackish-gray creature flew through the air and landed in the center of the living room, only feet away from where Cindy sat. She tried to hush her heavy breathing so that she didn't give away her position.

The animal was definitely wolf-like. It stood on all four paws with its back leg muscles bending backwards like that of a dog. Its tail wagged high in the air like it would if it was about to pounce or chase something. Its large snout stuck out from its face and showed off its also large white teeth. Drool dripped from its jaw as it sneered menacingly. Tall pointed ears shot up from the top of its head and twitched at the slightest sound. Tufts of mangled black and dark gray hair covered the creature and flowed in all directions. Glazed yellow eyes stared blankly out into the night.

Cindy could hear its deep growl as it breathed in its chest. The claws she had seen before dug into the carpet and grounded it to the floor. The slit of its pupils looked up at the moon. It was full and glowed brightly. A dark cloud floated in front of the illuminated source of life for the creature. It roared in pain and drew back away from the open door. It threw its front paws over its dog-like face and stepped back on its hind legs. It shook its head wildly and stumbled trying to stay on its two legs.

The claws slowly retracted and rounded into nails and its paws spread out into fingers. The snout shrunk and its wet black nose turned into a triangular peachy-toned nose like that of a human. Its black fur rippled back down to its waist to reveal human skin and muscled arms and a chiseled chest. Its pointed ears shrunk also into rounded saucers at the side of its head. As the fur continued to shed back down to its toes, a black rag formed around its waist. It was tied on tightly and ripped to shreds around its legs as if they were once a pair of pants. Its back set of paws lengthened and its toes shortened as well as its nails. The clump of fur that had been pulled back from its body was released onto the carpeted floor. Finally its pupils widened and the yellow iris decreased and turned green.

He was now fully human. He removed his hands from his face to take a look around with his new eyes. His strong chest moved up and down as he breathed heavily. Sweat glistened on his smooth, but filth covered skin. The way he looked as a dog, the way he was scruffy and dirty was no different now that he was human. Thick, wavy black hair sat on his head. It was brushed away from his face, but was still tangled and all over like his fur had been. His eyes were still glazed and his eyelids flickered like he was half asleep. He seemed tired and out of energy from that single transformation. He looked around frantically.

"Cindy? Cindy, where are you? Are you here?"

The little girl sprung out from under the table to happily greet her brother.

"Jake!"

He fixed his eyes on her and lowered himself to her level.

"Cindy!"

They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled joyfully with closed eyes. It was a pleasant reunion for the two.

"I knew you would come!"

"I'm so glad I didn't hurt you. I'm so glad you're okay", he whispered to her.

He ruffled her hair as she settled in closer to him. Tears brimmed his eyes as he savoured the sweet moment between them.

"I missed you", she commented.

"I missed you too."

The door barged open, breaking the moment between the siblings. Dean and Sam ran in with guns out in front of them.

"Hey there, Jake. You seem pretty hard to find these days."

Jake stared at them sympathetically, knowing their intentions. He turned back to Cindy who he gripped by her arms.

"Cindy, go hide. Stay away from them and stay away from me while I'm a wolf. Now go."

Cindy, not knowing anything but what her brother had told her ran out the back door and into the grassy fields.

"So what, you're making us look like the bad guys", Dean asked surprised.

"I'm not going to let you harm my sister."

"That's why we're here, to make sure nothing happens to her. And by the way, this whole 'I-love-my-sister' act is crap. We know you want to kill her like you killed her parents, like you killed your dad. All we want to know is why."

"That's a lie! I would never hurt Cindy. If anything I'm trying to protect her."

Dean laughed under his breath.

"Oh, well you got a funny way of showing it."

"It's true! Our mother was a loon. She had me by 'accident', and then she moved on and had another child that she didn't even want. My dad put in a complaint to a childcare organization saying that she was unfit to be a mother. They ignored it and just gave her a warning. Like that's going to do anything. She was angry with my father for sending the complaint and made sure me and Cindy never had any contact with each other. My father saw things differently. When I was ten he took me to go see her. My mother had a spaz and threw us out. Cindy's father was no better. He was a drunk. My dad was the only decent one, but even he had his problems. I mean, he had no job, no real job anyway. He said he hunted things, ghosts and stuff. Like anyone believed him. When I was fifteen he took me on a hunt. It was a werewolf. I got in the way, or more, my father got me in the way and I got bitten. Each day I felt the change in my body. I was stronger, quicker, and I could see and hear things I never could before. On the next full moon, my sixteenth birthday, I turned. I turned into the thing that bit me. I didn't know how to control it; control my rage, my hunger, anything. Before I knew it, I had killed my father. Every full moon after that I got revenge, in a way, on everyone that had hurt me even in the slightest way in the past, including Cindy's parents. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Honest. I just need help."

Dean and Sam listened carefully to Jake's story with guns at their side, but ready to fire at any time. When he had finished reciting his life journey as a monster they weren't sure whether to kill him or let him go. Dean as always had to go through with his hunt. Nothing he ever hunted escaped, and this wouldn't be the first.

"So you're saying that you're a killing machine, but you're sorry, you don't want to hurt anyone, but you do it every full moon, you want to protect your sister, but here you are wanting to take her home with you to live a peaceful life and secretly kill her in her sleep when you can't control it?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all", he rebelled back.

"Oh yeah? Well it seems to me that you can't control more than just your transformations."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you want to believe you're doing the right thing, but you know that you aren't. Looking after Cindy won't help her at all."

"Yes it will. It will give her a family, a loving family, a normal family."

"Normal wouldn't be the word that comes to mind when I think of you", Dean stated in a sarcastically teasing way.

Sam stared at Dean curiously, taking in everything he said with great thought to detail. It seemed to him that Dean was pissing off this werewolf to take out his own emotions. Dean continued.

"You see, if you take Cindy away from that orphan's shelter, she won't have a chance of living. And do you seriously want to go through the pain of losing another relative, as hard as it was the first time?"

Jake stared at them with sad eyes. Dean glared down at his handgun in his fist, watching the dim light dance on its metallic surface.

"I'm afraid I can't let you hurt anyone else. I won't let it happen. I'm like your dad. I hunt things like that too, and if he were still alive, he would do what I'm going to do."

Dean lifted his gun with a shrug, showing off the glint in the weapon to the werewolf. Jake sniffed, implying his fear and sadness.

"Please. I didn't ask to become this. I told you. I need help. You know about these things, maybe you can help me. Please, I just want to be with my sister."

"It's not that easy, Jake. I'm sorry", Sam commented sympathetically.

Jake glanced over his shoulder for a split second, and then turned back to them. He grinned. His teeth enlarged and grew pointed. His eyes filled with gold and his pupils slimmed to a sliver of black. In a gravelly voice he teased,

"Me too."

He threw his head down to his knees. Sam and Dean saw behind him the fluffy cloud cross over the sky to reveal the full moon. Jake's head lifted, but it was no longer human. His nose and mouth pushed out from his face. The brims of his ears pushed up to a point and enlarged the innards of his lobes. Drool oozed from his clenched teeth. He snarled and growled in pain. He spread out his fingers that slowly grew a thick coating of black fur. His nails grew out into sharp claws. Within the seconds the Winchesters stared at him, he became a wolf-like creature. He dropped down on all fours and leapt out at the brothers.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense. I wrote this a while ago and then after seeing the Heart episode with a werewolf I realized mine didn't make sense. So the next few chapters, including this one, might take a bit longer to update and the transitions may be bad, but I hope you can bear with me and understand it the way I hope you do. Please review!!!_


	7. Taming the Wolf

**Chapter 7**

A bullet from Dean's handgun was fired, but the wolf was too quick. It escaped the shot with a dodge to the side. It landed softly on the pads of its paws. Dean fell back to the floor from the air pressure the creature had created from its flight. Sam shot at the werewolf also. Again the creature pounced out of the way. It jumped over Dean and rested on the carpeted floor. It continued out the back door and into the fields like Cindy had moments ago. Sam stared at the animal in awe of its capabilities.

"Get the son of a bitch", Dean shouted at his brother.

Sam raced out after the hairy beast. He took the same path the creature had. It had made a clear trail through the leafy grass. The trail led right to the rotting barn on top of a steep hill. He could hear the horses' whinnies and the cows' cries as the wolf had reached them. A few animals ran out of the gates and into the open meadows. Sam took this as a bad sign. He slowly pushed aside the splintered barn door. The red paint had chipped away over the years and was still peeling off as he touched it. This showed the age of the old, rickety barn. Beams of moonlight shed through the cracks in the roof, which again was not good for the hunters since the moon was the key to the creature's survival.

Only three of the horses had been left in the old wooden pen. Unfortunately only two had survived. The black shadows of the scraggly dogman hovered over the fallen horse. When its head lifted, Sam could see liquid strings of dark blood trickling from the jaws of the monster. It was chomping down on another victim. Sam cringed at the awful sight. The next thing Sam knew, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean right beside him. Dean lifted his shotgun and exaggerated the loading of his handheld machine. He gave his younger brother a smug smile and entered the hay-infested scene with much noise.

"Hey, dog breath! You haven't finished playing games with us yet, have you?"

The blood-covered beast looked up with shimmering golden eyes. It growled deeply within its chest.

"I'm only getting warmed up!"

Like a lion stalking its prey, the wolf slowly sauntered over to the standing places of Dean and Sam. Dean cocked the shotgun and aimed it at the heart of the werewolf. Just before he could make the shot, an anxious and tear-filled Cindy came sprinting out from behind a stack of hay.

"No! Don't hurt him!"

Jake sprung on his hind legs and again knocked Dean off his feet. The shotgun was flung from his hand and spiralled out of control into the distance. Sam ran to Cindy and pulled her out of view from the monstrosity that was her brother. He knelt down and brought her in close to him to protect her eyes and ears from any fights and gunshots that might occur. Meanwhile, the werewolf, open mouthed, hissed at Dean, polluting the air with the stench of raw flesh and blood. Dean retracted from the fowl smell.

"Dude, eat a breath mint… or an air freshener, god!"

The werewolf let out a loud roar. Saliva flew out of its mouth and all over Dean's face and clothes.

"Yeah, I hear you, and I feel you! Man, that's just gross!"

He flicked off some of the drool the creature had kindly presented him with. Jake placed a front paw on Dean's chest. He dug his claws deep into his skin.

"Agh! Sam, shoot the damn thing!"

Sam heard Dean's cries of agony and turned to Cindy. He grabbed her by the upper arms like Jake had done to her before.

"Cindy, stay here, okay?"

"Don't hurt my brother!"

She looked up at Sam with sad eyes. He didn't know what he could possibly say to her to convince her that it had to be done. He knew that if he had to kill his brother, he wouldn't be able to do it either.

"Cindy… I know this is hard to understand, but he's not your brother, not anymore."

"Yes he is. He's Jake, my brother. He looks like a dog, but he's my brother, and I love him, whatever he does."

Sam sighed.

"But he killed your parents."

She stayed quiet after Sam's comment. Maybe she didn't know that. Sam had almost forgotten she was a child. Then she answered.

"I know."

Sam was confused.

"You know that, but you still want him to live?"

"Like I said, he's my brother. My mommy says you can't hurt family. You protect them, no matter what. And he's my family. I can't hurt him. He may be mean and he may be bad, but he's my big bad wolf, and you can't have him."

Sam was in so much shock at what this young, six year old girl had just said to him. He was completely at a loss for words.

"Cindy… I… how would you… if you don't want to kill him, then how do you stop him from killing other people?"

He thought that since she was so smart, as she had proven many times, maybe she could handle this challenge. Cindy studied the question. Dean continued to scream out Sam's name. The wolf was no longer on top of him. It was now battling him. Dean had somehow escaped the clutches of the wild beast. Although Dean was a born fighter and quick on his feet, Jake always seemed to be a step ahead of him.

Dean grabbed the hairy man beast by its shoulders as it stood on its four legs. The thing swung him back off of him and he crash-landed into the gate of a pig's pen. Dean felt light headed. He shook himself awake and focused. Unexpectedly, the werewolf came from behind and slashed Dean across the arm. He fell flat on his face into the mud. His jacket ripped in the upper arm of his sleeve.

"Son of a… Sam! You going to help any time soon?"

Sam ran to the other side of the barn. A pile of ropes sat in a corner on top of a haystack. He grabbed a handful of them and ran back to Dean's side. Dean had finally gotten off of the floor, but leaned to one side as he held his right arm that had been cut by the claws of the wolf. Sam tossed his older brother a couple strings of rope, which he caught swiftly with his good arm. He looked at them, confused.

"I thought we were going to kill it!"

"We can't! He's still Cindy's brother! Tie him down until dawn! It's the last night of the cycle! If we can keep him 'till morning he'll be human again!"

"How much of a difference is that going to make? He'll still kill every full moon!"

"Just tie him down. Then we can figure out what to do with him after!"

"Got it!"

The werewolf had escaped the scene. The brothers searched fro him everywhere in the barn. Then came a high-pitched scream from a frightened Cindy. They glanced over to see Jake with a front paw in the air, preparing to swipe it down on the little girl. Thinking quickly, and with good aim, Dean made a lasso and roped it around the creature's lifted arm. It grunted frustratingly. It turned to see the two standing in its way. It growled harshly at them. Sam slung the other rope in its direction and knotted it on its other arm. It tried to free their grip. It clawed at the ropes with its hind legs. They pulled on the ropes as tight as they would let them and tied them around the strong beams of the old barn.

The Winchesters then took their left over ropes and swung them around the werewolf's back ankles. Again they tugged on the ropes tightly and wrapped them around other poles not too far from the first ones. With great struggle and much power, the brothers had managed to stop the creature from its wild rampage. The wooden beams were in a boxed pattern. The dog-like animal hovered a little above the ground with its limbs spread out to each pole.

Sam and Dean stood over the monster with triumphant grins. Cindy came to their sides. The three watched as the wolf cried and whined and yanked at the ropes to set itself free. It was less than an hour until sunrise. All they had to do now was sit and wait.


	8. Giving into Fate

**Chapter 8**

Beams of warm daylight illuminated the empty barn as dawn broke over the countryside. Jake had now transformed back into his true human self like they had planned. His limbs were still held back by the stretched out ropes. He no longer struggled to be free. Instead he just accepted the fact that he was imprisoned by chains and laid limply on the dirt ground.

"Thanks for finally coming to help me, Sam", Dean commented angrily, gripping his wounded arm.

"You're welcome", Sam responded sarcastically.

Jake began to move. He shifted his head as if trying to tell them something. Finally he spoke, looking at them with mossy green eyes that watered with sorrow.

"You guys… thanks for trying, I know you tried, but it's time to face it. This isn't going to work. You could keep me tied up forever, but one day I'll escape. There's no use. I'll eventually kill Cindy."

The little girl ran out next to her older brother. She knelt down to his side and put her tiny hand in his larger fingers. He gripped them tightly with regret.

"No. You won't. I know it", she said to him softly, her eyes now brimming with tears.

"Cindy, I can't go through the pain of killing you as well. I have to let them kill me."

"No! Jake, no."

Cindy curled her lip as if pleading him not to leave her. Jake just shook his head.

"Cindy, don't make this any harder than it already is. You can go back to the shelter with them and live there. Maybe some day a nice family will come and take you home with them. It will be better that way."

Cindy said nothing in response. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Jake could see how sad she was, but there was nothing he could do to change the fact that he was a monster. In a soft whimper she said,

"I'll miss you… big brother."

At this statement Jake knew she had finally given in and accepted that she couldn't get her way. He pitied her in the worst way. He wanted her to have a good life if he couldn't. Sam and Dean stood at the side watching the family moment with memories coming back to them about their own family and how torn it was, just like Jake and Cindy's.

Jake pushed away Cindy's touch and turned to the brothers. Cindy backed away, not wanting to, but knowing she had to. Sam brought Cindy over to his side, holding the little girl close as she cried in his arms. Jake gave Dean a serious stare.

"Please… end my misery. Help me."

Dean knew what he had to do. He lifted his pistol off the ground.

"Are you sure?"

Jake's tears became clear in the thin streak of light that shaded his face. They sparkled in his eyes. Dean had already gotten his answer.

"Take care of my sister."

Dean cocked the shotgun with his good arm and held up the weapon. Sam looked up from Cindy to see his brother aiming at the pitiful creature.

"Dean, wait…"

Before he could finish his warning, Dean had fired the bullet. Cindy shrieked in pain and hugged Sam tighter. Sam gave his brother a stunned glare.

"Dean, what did you do?"

Dean lowered the gun with a blank expression.

"Sorry, Sam. It had to be done."

"Says who? It didn't have to end like this! We could have looked for a cure!"

"There is no cure, Sam", Dean said in a monotone.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know."

Dean turned his head slowly to face his little brother. Sam could tell that although he was trying to show no emotion, he was really breaking inside.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people."

Sam couldn't believe his brother was saying these words, though it was true and he knew it. He also knew why he was saying it. It wasn't just because of Jake, and it wasn't about his own life. It was Skye. Her death. Dean still hadn't gotten over it and neither had Sam.

"Dean… you can't change the fact that she's gone."

"What? What are you talking about? Who", he asked, putting on a clueless act.

"You know who."

Dean looked away from Sam's gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

Sam let go of Cindy who was now calming herself down a bit. He walked over to Dean, moving up into his face, trying to get him to look at him.

"Dean, stop being stupid. Skye. You're killing without her. I understand that, and I know you want to forget it ever happened, but…"

"Skye!"

They both turned on their heels to see Cindy with her arms opened wide to a strange, yet familiar black figure. It was a woman. She had long, dark strands of hair and a flowing jet-black coat. This was the figure they had hoped to see for a long time. This was the girl they had last seen when they watched her lose air in her lungs and light in her eyes. This was the girl they had known to be dead. How was it possible for her to be here now?

The Winchesters carried looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. The woman dropped Cindy's hug while saying to the young child,

"I told you I'd be back soon."

She stood up tall and confident to face them, acknowledging their presence for the first time.

"I told all of you I'd come back."

Dean stared at her with a touch of relief and happiness. She gave them both a sugary smile. Her eyes twinkled in the thin light. With the barn door behind her open showing off the fiery glow of the sunset and the cool morning breeze soaking through the cracks in the creaky structure blowing her hair wildly, she looked like a shimmering mirage. They didn't know whether she was real or not, but they could all see her, the vision of beauty that was Skye Hunter.


	9. Finishing Unfinished Business

**Chapter 9**

_DemonDragon666- Hey! Romance fans, you are going to love this chapter and the next one. I can't say why, but you will. And if you are the kind of person that likes the action and the blowing up stuff, you won't like this chapter. So, just wanted to tell you that because I don't want flames, though any kind of review is good enough for me. Enjoy!_

* * *

****

"Skye? How are you here, I mean, how is it possible? You died… didn't you?"

Skye smiled again at Dean's questions.

"Nice to see you too, Dean."

Sam fixed his eyes on her, but didn't say anything. She moved away from Cindy and toward the Winchesters. She first went to Sam. Their eyes locked onto each other's. She gave him a schoolgirl smile, innocent and simple.

"Hey, Sammy. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She lowered her head.

"I know last time we were together we were going through a bit of a rough patch", she started.

Her glance slowly moved up his body, but without moving her head to show what she was doing.

"You're probably wondering where we stand… aren't you?"

Sam smiled weakly and also looked away, nervous to admit his confusion, especially with Dean around. He truly did have feelings for her, but, like her, didn't know what to do with them.

"A bit."

"Me too. At one point we were just friends, and then the next, well… we weren't. I know how you feel about me. I'm a girl. I can tell these things. And I really like you, Sam, but…"

"But it would be better if we stayed friends", he finished.

She laughed and lifted her head.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

Sam smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You and Dean are perfect for each other, so…"

He moved aside and directed her toward his brother. Dean rolled back his shoulders and stood tall, though after that conversation he overheard with Sam, he wasn't sure what to think of her and wasn't ready to look his best for her. She slowly made her way over to him, one foot at a time with her hands held behind her back.

"Dean Winchester", she teased in a formal tone.

"Skye Hunter", he responded back in the same way.

"Well… where do I begin?"

"How about you tell me why you're here."

She shook her head and laughed under her breath.

"Always the same old Dean, huh? All business and no fun?"

"Oh I have fun… just when I want to."

"So you're not glad to see me?"

"No. I'm glad to see you. You have no idea how happy I am. I've dreamed of this moment for a while, but you left me with crap, Skye. So many unanswered questions", he said with a tough voice, trying not to seem too sappy.

"That's what I do. I'm mysterious. I always keep people wondering, guessing what I'll do next. Even for someone like you who has known me longer than anyone, you still don't know me, not really. For people who have known me my whole life they still don't know everything. But I'll answer any questions you have while you try to figure me out."

She grinned and raised an eyebrow to tease him more.

"Well, by what you're telling me I'll never figure you out, but why don't we start with how you're here?"

"Simple. I'm a spirit. I had unfinished business to attend to, so I'm back."

Dean was confused still. He frowned to show this.

"What unfinished business?"

"You. You and Sam are my unfinished business. I never got to really say goodbye like I wanted to. Plus I needed to finish one more hunt. That's why I helped Cindy lead you to the werewolf. I didn't want Cindy to die and I knew she would be the next target. That's why I got you involved, to do the job for me. So… here I am."

Dean jumped right into his next point.

"Alright, next question. What happens to you after you've done your hunt and you've said goodbye?"

Skye drooped her head, sadly.

"I move on."

"So after today… we'll never see you again?"

Sam looked over at Skye along with Dean, waiting for an answer. Skye shook her head. Although Sam wanted to spend time with her before he had to say his goodbye, he could see how Dean looked at her and how she looked back at him, and knew what he had to do for them. He grabbed Cindy be the hand.

"Come on, Cindy. Let's go wait in the car for them."

Skye and Dean ignored his suggestion and continued to stare down into the ground, waiting for them to actually leave. When they finally left the old barn Skye broke the silence.

"There's so much I want to say before I leave again, but I can't think of one thing to say right now."

"I can't think of anything either."

Dean really could think of many things to say to her, but for some reason he didn't want to say them out loud. They were things he only thought about, but never said. It was only in his nature. He was not a mushy romantic, like most people, but also like most people, he thought like one.

Although Skye was a spirit she could still take a solid form. She grabbed Dean by the hand.

"Come. I want to show you something."

She guided him out the back door of the barn and up the steep and grassy hills of Cindy's backyard. Dean didn't have a clue where she was taking him, but as long as she was with him, he didn't care. Wind rushed past both of them, ruffling their hair and their jackets. They suddenly stopped when they reached the top of the soft, rolling hill. It was the highest point around. Dean was in awe.

The view was spectacular. Gentle valleys of colourful spring flowers gathered below them and went on for miles. More hills like the one they were standing on sloped up the sides of the fields and were decorated with lush green forests. In the distance, on the horizon, was the most glorious sunrise either of them had ever seen. Small puffs of clouds sprinkled around the main feature and were touched with accents of pinks and violets. The sky was close to that colour as well. The bright sun was white near the fields and slowly rotated through the colour spectrum into the fire shades of oranges and yellows.

"They say the countryside has the most beautiful sunrises. I wanted to see if it was true", Skye explained.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off the scenery.

"I guess they were right."

Skye looked over at Dean standing next to her.

"Dean… back when I got shot, you said you loved me. I didn't know you were telling the truth. I had pictured you saying it so often in my mind that when you really did, I couldn't tell if it was for real or just another dream. When I woke up dead, I realized you really had said it. You were able to tell me before it was too late. It might be too late now if you don't say anything else, so, please, say something. Tell me how you feel… about anything. I just want to hear your voice."

Dean looked into the eyes of Skye. They were pleading for his love. She just wanted to know for sure how he felt and what was on his mind.

"You want to know how I'm feeling?"

"Yes."

He sighed.

"It's a mixture of emotions, I guess. I'm so happy that I get to see you one more time. If I could have anything it would be to be with you, but I know we have to part sometime. That's the bit I'm not looking forward to. Skye, I just want you to know, like you said, before it's too late, that whatever happens, I do love you. I always will. Don't forget that."

Skye was obviously delighted with his response by the way she smiled at him. A tear glistened in the corner of her eye.

"I know I'm not much of a romantic. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff at all", Dean admitted.

Skye shook her head in disagreement with his statement.

"Dean, stop being modest. You're perfect just the way you are."

She threw an arm around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He slowly and mindlessly guided his hands around her, holding her close to his body. With her other hand she ran her fingers across his roughly shaven jaw and through his short, messy hair. Although Skye was no more than a spirit, an apparition, to them both, it felt as if she wasn't. She pulled away for a moment. Dean kept his eyes half open and waited for more.

"How does it feel to make out with a spirit, the thing you usually kill?"

"Because it's you, I honestly don't care."

He repositioned her mouth and continued what they had started. The sun rose high into the sky, casting shadows from the couple down onto the hill. Sam hiked up the same hill to see Dean and Skye kissing passionately. His heart ached when he saw what he could have had. But because Dean was happy, he was happy. He cleared his throat loudly, disrupting their moment.

"Sorry to bother you, but there's been a call on the police scanner. They want Cindy back immediately. They've got the cops on the case now. We got to go."

Skye still clung to Dean as Sam spoke. Dean gave his younger brother a sorrowful gaze.

"Now?"

Sam didn't want them to say goodbye either.

"I'll give you a minute to say goodbye."

He turned on his heels and walked back to the house where their car had been parked. Skye turned Dean's face back to her.

"You have to go", she whispered.

"I don't want to."

"I don't either, but it has to be done. I hate goodbyes, but sometimes they're necessary. I'll really miss you."

"I don't know how I'll cope without you. It was hard the first time. I can't do it again", he said, just barely making out what he had to say without resulting in tears.

"And you don't have to. I'll always be in memory."

"Speaking of memory…"

Dean reached into his coat pocket. Skye backed away to give him space. He opened the palm of his hand to show her the golden banned wedding ring he had taken from her as a souvenir or memory of her death.

"I took this off you after you died. It helped me remember you. I kept it with me all this time. Where'd you get it? Who gave it to you?"

Skye stared at it in shock. A partial smile crossed her face. She stuck out a hand requesting Dean to hand it to her. He willingly passed over the piece of jewellery. She held it between her index finger and her thumb, examining it like she was viewing it for the first time.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about this thing. There isn't much of a story to go behind this, if that's what you were hoping for. I didn't get purposed to and then ran off last minute or anything like that, and I never had a husband."

"Then who gave it to you?"

She clutched the ring tightly in her fist.

"You did."

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Dun, dun, duh! Mystery? I love it!!!!_


	10. I am your Sky, I am your Skye

**Chapter 10**

Dean stared at Skye in total confusion. He didn't even blink.

"You gave this to me, Dean. Don't you remember?"

"I think I'd remember if I purposed to someone or not. Skye, I didn't give this to you."

Skye looked away, almost embarrassed.

"You're right. How could I have thought this? You see I found this a long time ago. I don't know how I got it, but it came to me somehow. It was meant for us, the two of us. We were supposed to be together. It was our destiny."

Dean shook his head with squinted eyes.

"Wait, how do you figure this?"

Dean was now more puzzled than before.

"This is going to seem strange, but…"

She handed back the ring to him.

"Look on the inside of the band", she instructed.

Dean did what she said and peered on the inner side of the golden band. Five small figures had been etched into the bronzy metal.

"D.W. & S.H.", he read, astonished.

"I recognized the S.H. to be me, Skye Hunter, but could never understand who the D.W. was, until now. It was you. It was you all along. D.W., Dean Winchester."

"I can't believe it", Dean said with a smile.

"Me neither. It was as if it was a sign or something."

She smiled at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. He noticed her crying. She bowed her head to hide it.

"I have to go. I don't want to, but…"

Dean pulled her close and hugged her to sooth her. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders. Tears now streamed down her rosy cheeks. Dean closed his eyes trying not to cry himself.

"I'll miss you", he whispered.

"Don't forget me."

"That's impossible", he reassured her.

She leaned her head against his chest. They sat quietly together for a few moments before the time came. Skye's image slowly began to dissolve into the air. Dean could no longer feel her warmth against him. He looked around him. She was gone. After all that, she was gone. There was no possible way he could ever see her again and he knew it. This time it was over, for good.

Dean stared out at the sun. It radiated high in the sky, spreading warmth and joy to the rest of the Earth. What the sun was doing to the Earth was what Skye had done to Dean. She had given him such happiness and comfort when she was around him. Why did she have to go? Seeing her one last time was exactly what he needed to keep him going. He now felt better than he ever had, though deep down he was sad to see her go.

He looked down at the ring he had just learned the truth about. It was hard to believe that that ring had both of their names on it but wasn't made by either of them. It was hard to believe that Skye had had that ring for so long and then she found a guy with the same initials the ring had shown. It didn't really make sense how it all worked out. Now that Skye was gone there would be no way of him ever finding out how it all happened. It would have to be just one more unsolved case in a world of mysteries.

While he examined the wedding ring, he noticed a new set of figures visible along the inside over their initials. Unlike the other letters, these stood out in a bright white glow only when the sunlight hit it. When the ring was in shade, the letters would disappear. Dean couldn't see how it worked, nor could he remember them being there before. He put the ring in the direct path of the light. The letters were smaller and in a fancier font than the ones before. As he read it he was surprised at what it had said. It was as if the inscription was directed at him.

_Think of me when I'm gone. The sky is the limit. I am your sky. I am your Skye._ The message had been from Skye. It was yet another mystery, how she had gotten the inscription to appear on the ring. She apparently still had a few more surprises in store for Dean.

Collecting the ring and putting it in his pocket, he slowly paced back to the car, taking in as much of the beauty around him as he could. Skye had been a good thing for Dean. She had taught him much in her short days with him, and every minute they spent together was worth it. Dean thought the whole way back to where Sam stood, about Skye, as if she could hear him.

'Skye… I really will miss you. You were more than a girlfriend. You were more than a partner. You were everything I could have asked for and more. You opened my eyes to the world beyond hunting. You showed me how to love. You showed me how to live. Wherever I go from here, I will take you with me. You will live on through me, and you will definitely not be forgotten. As you said, we are soul mates. That means we will stay together forever, in memory. There will never be another girl like you… but who says I'm not going to be looking? Right now I'm going to sit behind the wheel of my sweet ride with my brother Sam riding shotgun, and we're going to drive out onto that open road that's been calling my name while wasting as many evil sons of bitches as I can, picking up some chick on the side! Ha!'

Dean ran over to his car, the Impala and opened the door to the front seat. Cindy had already been seated in the back and ready to go back to the shelter. Sam looked at him strangely.

"Dean, are you okay? I mean, do we need to talk about this?"

Dean shrugged off Sam's sympathy toward his feelings for Skye.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're feeling down about Skye."

"Please, Sam. Skye is gone. She's never coming back, and… and I need a coffee. Man I'm so tired I feel like I haven't slept in a month! I swear, if I don't get some sleep soon you're going to be hearing about it!"

"Oh joy", Sam exaggerated.

Sam opened his door with a smile.

"Come on. Let's return Cindy and hit the road."

They settled in the Impala while Dean started up the engine. He flicked a switch on the dashboard and hard rock and roll tunes blared through the speakers.

"Yeah! Now we're talking", Dean cheered.

The black car pulled out of the country home with its driver and passenger fully restored as new men with a new purpose.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Dude, I am on a roll! Ooha ooha!! Ooha ooha!! ... Sorry... Freak moment. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this saga. Yes, I said it. FINAL CHAPTER! That's right. No more Skye. But, I have more Supernatural stories coming with our favourite boys. This time they're riding with the Ghost Rider! Oh yeah! It's going to be great! Unfortunately I still can't get out of that mental block. I think I'm just going to post what I have so far on fanfic and then you guys can give me suggestions. I also have an idea of some more things, like a vacation fic, but it's hard to think of stories like that that haven't already been thought of. And I'm also debating on whether to write one replacing this story. I wasn't too happy with how this ending played out for my series so I want Skye to come back, but this time instead of her spirit being nice like she was, the demon side of her will take over and try to kill Dean and Sam. So tell me your thoughts on these ideas and keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! _


End file.
